Crimson Tears
by bitter crimson tear-stains
Summary: What happens when a rogue ninja claimed to be a monster seeks refuge in Konoha after the terrors she's been through? Will love blossom? CHP2 Rewrtn! THe akatsuki seems interested in her! And does she have something to do with Orochimaru's recarnation?
1. Chapter 1

The forest was full of shadows, flickering back and forth, seeming almost alive. Just above the tall, willowy trees sunlight started to make its way to the world. I was running out of time, and running out of blood.

I winced as another jolt of pain flew through my body. I grasped my bloody shoulder, hoping that the pain would be over soon and I would escape the horrors I am fleeing from.

I made my way to the edge of a small river and knelt at its edge, gazing at my reflection on its rippling surface. I set my jaw grimly as the beast in my reflection stared back. I'm not ugly or anything, often I receive compliments on my beauty. But that was before people realized what I am.

And last night they realized what I can do.

I reached down and stuck my hands into the icy water, the current washing away cakes of blood from my hands. I gave my face a quick scrub before drying my hands on my skirt, the cool air tickling my damp face. Once again I looked down onto the water to see my reflection, hoping it might guide me to finding out who I am. But the gurgling water made no reply.

My deep jasper-green eyes gazed back, pupils slitted like a cat's. Dark pink Cupid's bow lips frowned up at me, and a few freckles dotted across my nose, stopping a short distance across my cheeks where a crimson red tear-like line ran from my eyes on either side. I was called the weeping beast for that reason.

My bangs drooped into my eyes, and I absentmindedly brushed them back into place. I reached along my back to the ground where my braid landed, coiled on the bank like a snake. I unfastened the gold band at the end of my braid and worked my braid apart, the rest of its length flopped down over my shoulders, rippling into dark chocolate waves. Its entire length came a little past my ankles when standing.

I quickly picked the twigs and burs from my hair before pulling it into a thicker, more complicated braid. I then pulled one of my pair of daggers from the small bag I had managed to salvage in my escape. I cut a strip of cloth from the bottom of my black, silk skirt and fashioned a bandage, wrapping it around my shoulder, protecting my wound.

I grabbed my sack and started along the bank. I walked in the shallows, not wanting to leave any footprints. The chilly water came up a little above my knees, drenching my skirt's torn edge. From the shadows of the trees a twig snapped and I froze, pulling both of the sheathed daggers from my sack. I quickly fastened them on my upper thighs, for easy access. I grasped the handle of the dagger on my left thigh, my body tense for attack.

The bushes ahead of me rustled and my eyes fixed on it for any other movement. The rustling got louder, and out from the bush popped----------------------------------------------------- a squirrel.

I smacked my head in frustration, silently cursing myself for being so paranoid. _Shit! I need to clear my head!_ I then picked up my sack and continued walking in the shallows. My goal---a place of safety. A "sanctuary", where I could get food, a place to stay and medical help. But I feared what people would think of me.

I guess I better mention it now;

It's kinda hard to find a place I fit in, especially since I have a six-foot retractable wingspan. For now I will keep them retracted. Shrunk down to the bone, and then folded beneath the flesh of my back, fitting snugly under my shoulder blades. My wound made it a painful process, but it was worth it until I can find someone I trust. _But there's not much I can do about my fangs and semi-claws…_

But for now I must focus all my power on getting away from the place I was raised. I must get away from Amagakure, the rain village, and get to the land of fire. I could probably find shelter there,_ at least until the news gets around about a rogue ninja with wings, even though I'm not completely a ninja-_

I must get away from the Jounin Rain Ninja that are tracking me, for I don't' want to hurt anyone else. And if that means finding shelter in Konoha, the leaf village, then I won't give up until I get there!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I sighed deeply. I was lost. Not just lost but utterly lost in a new terrain. I was hungry and my arm was injured seriously. Better yet I was probably being followed and hadn't noticed it yet. But if i brought up chakra i'd probably draw more unwanted attention to myself.

Well, Konoha was called a hidden village for a reason. Cuz i had no idea where the hell it was.

I stopped running through the trees and rested on a large branch to catch my breath. In Ama, it was said you always knew where you were by the landscape. Rain was tucked between the shadow of two mountains. And yes, it rains. Like ALOT. The forest was on the farther northern side of it and the desert stretched south of the village. Ofcourse, i'd only been out of the village and shadow once. Which was now. But i had made it across the desert and now i was in unfamilar territory. I just haven't figured out if thats a good thing or a bad thing yet.

My stomach made a rumbling noise. It always did that when i was hungry. I don't really understand why but i was told it was normal. I was also told it was the only normal thing about me.

I needed nourishment maybe if I--

**BOOM!SNAP!WHUMP! **

Stars spun in my head. And i found myself lying across the branch with a giant tree branch across me.

Stupid tree.

Normally if I was in my normal mind set i would've wondered why there was a boom before it fell but i was too delirious and busy yelling at the tree. I hate trees.

**(DIFFERENT POV)**

Why me?! Oh why?! Stupid leader. Why the hell did he have to do this to me?! I smacked my head repeativly.

"Umm...Sempai? Tobi wants to now why sempai is mumbling and hitting himself?"

I glared at the speaker. "Because i'm stuck paired up with you! un!" I snarled.

My partner shrunk back in his orange lolli-pop ass mask.

"Umm...Sempai?"

"WHAT NOW, UN?!"

"Isn't that the person tobi and sempai are supposed to talk to?" He asked and pointed infront of us. I glared at him again before turning and looking where he had pointed. About 500 meters away a girl with dark long hair was obliviously making her way through the trees before stopping and taking a break.

I grinned.

"That's probably her, yeah." I raised my hands up and performed a jutsu.

"What is deidara- sempai doing?" Tobi asked. "leader said she was probably injured and it wouldn't take much to defeat her."

"Don't worry, un. I'm just gonna give her a little scare." I grinned wickedly. "KATSU!"

There was a small explosion and a large branch snapped off the tree she was standing and and hit her.

"Yeah! ART IS A BANG, UN!" I yelled.

"But deidara-" Tobi whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey listen Tobi, that probably didn't hurt her. Much at least. But you see now we just waltz over pick up and bingo! Misson Done!" I grinned smugly.

"Uh...Sempai?"

"What? Un."

"Why is she getting up then?"

"What!?" I frowned and looked back again. She was lifting the branch off of her and standing up? How the hell is she not unconscius?! And more importantly....what the hell is she doing?!

We aprroached her until we were about 20 feet from her...

"Sempai! Sempai! She's yelling!" Tobi whispered.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

"But sempai! She's yelling at a tree!" once again i frowned and looked her way.

And to my amazement....she was. Colorfully too. I was lost for words.

"uhh....now what?" i whispered to tobi. But he wasn't listening.

"Shhh! she's winning!" I sweatdropped and he sat down cross-legged to watch.

"Oi! You stupid assed tree! Watch where you drop your**-OOF**!"

Tobi tackled her before she finished the sentence and they fell out of the tree and onto the ground. I walked over to where they landed to find Tobi had pinned her to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Sempai! Tobi got the pretty lady out of the tree!" Tobi yelled excitedly. I sweatdropped and pushed him off her, but before she could even get up I had pinned her back on the ground and twisted her arm behind her back and she yowled in pain.

"heh. that was easier than i thought, yeah." I grinned and examined her. There was a large bloody gash on her right shoulder (that's probably why she yelled when i twisted her arm) and a few various cut s and bruises on her. Her hair was back in an intricate braid that almost went past her knees. She wore a torn bloody white kimono that was knee length and had bare feet.. The kimono was ripped in a way that suggested she had attempted to fashion a bandage for her wound.

I couldn't get a good look at her face because it was facing the ground but i noticed she had two tattoos like leader said she would.

"Hey Tobi? What were the tattoos leader said she'd have, yeah?" I asked but keeping my eyes locked on her as she struggled to get loose.

"Tobi says one should say someting like"moster" and the other "despair""

I twisted her arms a little took check and she winced.

"Hey don't worry i'm just lookin to see if you're who we're looking for." I said softly. Sure enough, on her fore-arm on her right said "monster" in kanji and her left read "Bloody Despair" in kanji.

"Yep this is her alright, un." I smirked.

She stopped wriggling and craned her neck to look at me. I nearly gasped out loud. Her eyes were a peircing green that almost seem to stab through me and her pupils were slitted, giving her an itimidating glare. Two crimson tear-like lines ran down from her eyes, stopping almost at her chin, and full dark pink cherub like lips. She was like a feirce seductive beautiful animal-like goddess.

Even Tobi seemed a bit stunned. She was absolutely captivating.

I snapped out of it quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed me staring. But she did.

"Are you going to get off me or just stare at me like an idiot." She said calmly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry. No can do. Can't have you running away un." I said smugly. She narrowed her eyes back.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she snarled.

"We are from the Akatsuki. Heard of it?" i implied smoothly.

"Maybe." she replied. "but you didn't answer my other question."

"We were ordered to recruit you for Akatsuki." I said. She sighed.

"Couldn't you just invite me to tea and ask nicely?" She asked sarcastically.

"Leader-sama doubted you'd accept even if we did." I retorted.

"Got that shit right." She snorted. "I don't want to cause any trouble so why don't you just let me go and leave me alone?"

"If you hadn't noticed, you're not in any place to be ordering us around hmm." I sneered.

"Is that so? We'll see about that."

Before i could respond she snapped her leg out and caught mine, pulling it from beneath me. Then fater than the eye could follow she pulled me off by the back of my cloak and flung me into the trees.

I groaned and lifted myself from the rubble of the tree that she had plowed me through. She was now up in another tree glaring down at us.

"Come on Baka!" I yelled at Tobi and we leaped up into a tree in front of her. I grinned at her.

"You know, for someone who has lot alot of blood and when we found her was talking to trees you're pretty good."

She just narrowed her eyes at me. This was going to be interesting.

**Aura's POV**

I narrowed my eyes.

"For someone who looks like a barbie doll you have no fashion sense at all." I shot back.

He looked startled and the other one cracked up laughing.

"Shut up Tobi! un!" He yelled at his partner angrily.

"But Tobi thinks the Pretty lady is funny Sempai!"

Pretty lady?

"You're gonna regret having said that." The one named Deidara hissed icily.

"It'll be totally worth it." I smirked.

"We'll see about that hmm." He started to move his hands down to the pouches that were strapped to his sides.

"NO! Sempai! Don't hurt the pretty lady!" The one named Tobi whined.

"If she's going to be in Akatsuki, she's going to need to know what real art is first."

Art??

"YOU do ART?" I asked increduosly. He smiled even wider.

"Sure do, un."

"Enlighten me on this "art" of yours." I said buying time while I focused my chakra. "What is YOUR art?"

He looked surprised. "Heh. You do art too yeah?"

"As a matter of fact, yes i do." I told him. Now I'm ready. I smiled sadisticly, earning shivers from them both at the sight of my fangs. "And you're about to see it"

**REVIEW PWEEEZ!!! (pairing suggestions would alson be nice!!!) Peace and Love Peeps!!! OwO**


End file.
